1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick set-up shelters and more specifically it relates to a covering system for efficiently and quickly sheltering a plurality of vehicles, structures, or objects from hail or other damaging elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Automobile dealers are popular in many geographic areas of the world, and generally operate by parking all of their vehicles in an open-air lot where the vehicles are exposed to the weather and other damaging elements. When inclement weather occurs, such as but not limited to snowstorms, hailstorms, excessive heat, etc., the vehicles can often times be damaged thus substantially decreasing the fair market value of the vehicles for the automobile dealer and many times causing hassle and a large amount of profits lost.
Automobile dealers have tried to at least partially offset damages caused by weather elements in various ways. One such way is through the use of protective insurance for the vehicles. However, these rates can often times be high, and along with expensive premiums, and other associated hassles, can end up costing the automobile dealer large sums of money and amounts of time even with an insurance payout.
Another method of protecting the vehicles is to try to move the vehicles indoors during or prior to inclement weather. However, the dealership is only able to move some vehicles indoors, wherein they generally do not have enough room to accommodate all of their vehicles. In addition, many times there is not suitable warning for the dealer prior to the storm to give them adequate time to move the vehicles before damage occurs.
A structure for providing a quick setup shelter is needed in various other areas as well as in the automobile industry, such as in construction areas, where it may be necessary at times to quickly cover wet cement to prevent damage of the cement from weather elements. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved covering system for efficiently and quickly sheltering a plurality of vehicles, structures, or objects from hail or other damaging elements.